


The Meaning Behind The Words

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoopey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet cooking and being disgustingly sweet and domestic, and Optimus reaps the rewards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning Behind The Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kemmasandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kemmasandi/gifts).



> Earthbound-Primes/cousinswar posted the below on Tumblr and a bunny bit. Also we have the same birthday so Happy Very Late Birthday!
> 
> Every time I make a casserole or soup I am struck with a terrible urge to read or write about my OTPs cooking together and being disgustingly sweet and domestic.

Ratchet hoped to have the engergon goodies finished before Optimus came back from his patrol. It was almost a special occasion. They would have the base to themselves for the next few nights. He was so lost in thought of having Optimus all to himself that Ratchet didn’t hear the heavy footfalls behind him, or his name being called. Ratchet jumped, metal flake sprinkles missed their intended treat as red arms wrapped around him from behind. “Optimus! I didn’t hear you come in.”

A kiss was placed on top of his helm, followed by the deep rumble of his lovers voice as it flowed through him straight his spark. “What has you so distracted, old friend?”

Ratchet turned in the span of the longer arms pushing a still warm treat into his lover’s mouth. “You know, you aren’t fooling me with your ‘old friend’ thing.”

The only reply he got as the treat was being eaten was a furrowed brow and a quirked head. “That was delicious. Thank you for the treat. Now what ever do you mean? You are one of my oldest friends.”

“There’s a movie Miko made everyone watch the other day called The Princess Bride. Don’t interrupt.” Another treat pushed passed his lover's lips ensured he didn’t. “No, _I_ wasn’t watching it. But it was hard not to hear it with how very loudly it was being played. _Anyway_...” A pointed look and another treat held the Prime’s tongue. “In it the male lead says “As you wish” to the female lead instead of telling her he loved her. It occurred to me that you have been doing the same thing.”

Optimus smiled that easy relaxed smile that only Ratchet ever got to see. It was one that took years and the weight of worlds off his face. “I was wondering how long it would take for you to figure that out. It’s a way for me to tell you so when others are present. I waited entirely too long to act on my feelings for you. As such I will not miss any opportunity to tell you how very much you mean to me when ever I can.” 

Ratchet ate the next treat. It was going to be a good next few nights. He was going to need the fuel. He was especially going to enjoy showing Optimus how much he meant to him. “As you wish. My old friend."


End file.
